TFA Magnus of legend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A TFA story a bit of Optimus prime son born to Ultra Magnus and his wife Light-up. Optimus is an Autobot for told in a prophecy. An Autobot born to a barren couple, with a sun shaped birth mark will defeat the Decepticons and become one of greatest Magnuses that Cybertron has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

_A TFA story a bit of Optimus prime son born to Ultra Magnus and his wife Light-up. Optimus is an Autobot for told in a prophecy. An Autobot born to a barren couple, with a sun shaped birth mark will defeat the Decepticons and become one of greatest Magnuses that Cybertron has ever known. Alpha Trion knows the prophecy and more to it. He knows before Optimus becomes the legendary Magnus he would face some many trials rejection, landing on far away organic world, and of change, and a mighty battle that will test his metal. There is a lot more to it, but I'm not giving anymore spoilers! Enjoy! If you don't like it, don't read it!_

chapter 1 Miracle child

Ultra Magnus was outside pacing back and forth. He was pretty worried. "Calm down Ultra Magnus I know this is your first child but do you have to be so worried?" Highbrow asked.

"I don't know we were told she probably couldn't have children, when she got pregnant was wonderful news. I hope everything is going alright in there." Ultra Magnus sighed.

Then they heard it, a sparkling cry. Ultra Magnus turned and looked at the door. One of the medics came out. "Ultra Magnus it's a mech." He said.

"My son!" Ultra Magnus said and he came in.

Light-up was holding the little bundle. He walked up to her. "Oh Primus the creator of all sentient mechanical beings among the old years of my life you placed a treasure." Ultra Magnus said taking his son in his arms. The little sparkling opened his optics.

He looked right at his father who smiled at him. "Hello little one I'm daddy." Ultra Magnus said.

"What should we name him?" Light-up asked.

"Let's name him Optimus." Ultra Magnus said.

"Optimus is a perfect name." Light-up said.

"Optimus it is then." Ultra Magnus said.

"I will let the other high council members know." Highbrow said and left.

The couple was getting to know their offspring. Optimus was very curious everything was new. When he was inside his mom he didn't know anything except his existence. When he was born everything was cold and the lights were bright. Now he could see everything was starting to become clear as his optics got into focus. He was going to experience many new things.

All the high council came in. Cybertronian intelligence and the ministry of science even Alpha trion came.

Wheeljack came up to the child. "He's very adorable." Wheeljack said.

"Mind if I look at him?" Perceptor said.

"Why you want to look at him?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"To determine his abilities and other parts of physiology." Perceptor said.

Ultra Magnus handed the sparkling over. Optimus looked at the mech with glasses and the scope on his shoulder. He was curious about it. Optimus grabbed Perceptor. Perceptor tried to get the sparkling to let go so he could work. "He's quite strong, no deformities, bright and alert, quite active. Red armor on the torso, blue armor making up the face head, hands, wrists, legs and feet. Sun shaped birth mark palm of right servo. With my expertise I can tell he will grown into fine mech." Perceptor said as he finished looking at the sparkling. Perceptor was about hand the child back to his father.

Optimus was reaching for something. "Perceptor I think he's interested your scope." Wheeljack said.

"You should know Wheeljack sparklings are curious about everything especially the simplest of things." Perceptor said giving the child back to his father.

Highbrow came up to look at the child and took him into his arms. Optimus cried loudly. "What did I do?" Highbrow asked.

"I don't know," Wheeljack said.

Ratchet took the child who calmed down once in the medic's arms. "For sparklings it's sometimes takes awhile for them to get use to certain bots." He explained.

Alpha trion took the sparkling and looked at it. Then the child grabbed his mustache. Alpha trion let out small laugh. "Curious little fella." Alpha Trion saw the birth mark on the sparkling's hand and remembered the prophecy. He recited the prophecy to all in the room.

"Do you really think our son is and will become the legendary Magnus?" Light-up asked.

"I believe so. All the parts including Optimus' birth was true. He is the bot the legend for told of." Alpha Trion said.

"I believe Alpha Trion he is the wisest Autobot here." Ultra Magnus said.

All the Autobots had to agree it was true Alpha Trion was the oldest and wisest of all the Autobots.

Optimus didn't know what was going on. Nor did he understand what everyone was saying he was just a sparkling after all. Optimus began to whimper. Alpha Trion noticed and handed the child to his mother.

Light-up began to bounce the child a bit. Who continued to fuss. "I think it's about time you feed him." Ratchet said.

Light-up began to prepare herself to nurse Optimus. The High council members saw this. "I think it is about time we left." Alpha Trion said.

Soon the High council members left.

Light-up began to nurse her child. He was hungry. Ultra Magnus stroked his son's little head.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 our son

Ultra Magnus and Lightup were enjoying there new son Optimus. Members of the high council, intelligence division and ministry of science sometimes watched him. Wheeljack managed to convince Perceptor to make toys for the youngster. Ultra Magnus even talked to them to find an expert to make Optimus a weapon when he came of age.

Optimus enjoyed all the members except for Highbrow. He cried every time Highbrow got near him. Ratchet assured him that Optimus would open up to him someday. Highbrow was in the same room as Ultra Magnus, Lightup and young Optimus. "Highbrow can you watch Optimus for a little while? Lightup and I have doctor's appointments today so we need someone to watch him." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't know, remember he always cries around me?" Highbrow told them.

"Don't worry I'm sure you two will become acquainted sooner or later and Alpha Trion will be here in a couple of minutes to help along with Mainframe if you have any trouble." Lightup reassured him.

"Okay if you say so." Highbrow said.

Alpha Trion came in along with Mainframe. "How is he?" Mainframe asked.

"Just sitting there quietly." Highbrow said as Optimus spit out his pacifier and began to cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Mainframe asked.

"Maybe a needs to be fed." Alpha trion said.

"Can't be I saw Ultra Magnus give him a bottle as he was talking to me." Highbrow said.

"Maybe he has dirty diaper." Mainframe said as Highbrow picked up Optimus.

"I don't smell thing." Highbrow said as bouncing Optimus to calm him down.

"Maybe he want's play." Mainframe said as Highbrow place Optimus to his shoulder and began to pat his back.

"Come Optimus it's okay." Highbrow said he didn't know what good patting Optimus on the back would do but it might help calm him down.

"BURP!" They heard and looked at Optimus. Optimus let content sigh and snuggled into Highbrow's neck.

"AW!" Mainframe said.

"I was about to suggest he need to be burped next but you did that and now he's calm. You did great." Alpha trion said.

Ultra Magnus came back awhile later with Lightup. Lightup came up to Highbrow who was holding the little dear. "There's my little sweetie." She said taking him into her arms.

Optimus began to cry. Ultra Magnus went to him. But Optimus wanted Highbrow. Because he grabbed his finger. "Look he does like you." Ultra Magnus told him.

"That's because he did a great job caring for him." Alpha Trion said.

A few months later. Optimus was being fed some sparkling food. "We are going to be strong Magnus when we grow up." Lightup said feeding him another spoonful. Ultra Magnus looked up from the news pad and chuckled.

The high council called. Ultra Magnus got up. "Sorry I have to go." Ultra Magnus said. "I will be back soon." He told them.

"Bye darling." Lightup said.

Ultra Magnus kissed her and kissed Optimus on top of the head.

Optimus reached out to Ultra Magnus. "Be good for your mother." Ultra Magnus said. Then he left.

"Sweetie your father is a great Magnus and some day you will be Magnus too." Lightup said.

The years had passed. Optimus was growing up.

Optimus headed of to boot camp to train there he met Sentinel and Elita-1. He also met inspiring weapon designer Ironfist. Optimus soon went to the academy.

Then came a fateful day Optimus, Sentinel were tried for going to an organic planet. Optimus took the blame for Sentinel. Ultra Magnus didn't know what to do. Alpha Trion suggested a test. This test was Optimus would have his own crew to command if he showed true makings of a leader and heroism he will be inducted into the elite guard. So it was to be done.

Now Optimus had his own crew. A few years later Optimus and his crew found the Allspark. They crash landed on planet earth. There they met Sari a young human girl. Blackarachnia aka Elita one had been returned to her normal state.

After the allspark was dispersed. The Elite guard had arrived. Elita one told them what had happened to her and how Optimus helped her. Boy was Sentinel in big trouble.

Now Optimus was in the elite guard. "Your his son?" Sari asked.

"Yes," Optimus said.

"I think it kind that Optimus is trying to take you in while your father is missing." Ultra Magnus said.

Ultra Magnus had to leave. "Son protect this world once it is safe return home. Please try to keep you and your crew safe." Ultra Magnus said.

"I will father." Optimus said. The two of them hugged.

To be continued.


End file.
